Growing Distortion: What Halts Time and Space
by HikariShonenCrafter1
Summary: (PMD2 Sky Fanfic) In a world inhabited only by Pokemon, a Vulpix awakes on a beach with no memory, and out of the blue she is apprenticed into Wigglytuff's Guild. Odd Mystery Dungeons are starting to pop up and time is out of control, causing evil Pokemon to appear. It's up to Team Delta to save the world from everlasting darkness, even if it means a great sacrifice. R&R!
1. Prologue: Beginnings!

**Hello, all! This is my first PMD fanfic, and yes, there will be multiple arcs. Also, side stories and other things will be posted for the pasts of characters and special episodes. Yes, Claus is named after the character from Mother 3, so... Yeah. This is based off of my adventures for PMD Sky directly, with some plot twists to be expected. Just warning ya!**

**I do not own Pokemon, Mother 3, or any other reference to anything else.**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

><p>The night sky was being plagued by a harsh storm. Lightning fell all around, along with wind churning the waves of a blue ocean underneath the dark gray blanket of clouds. Two figures were fighting the twisted currents of the water.<p>

"A-are you okay? H-hold on! Don't let go!"

"I-I can't! My grip... I can't keep hold of your hand!"

"Try to hold on!"

Lightning flashed harshly, cracking the night sky like a pane of broken glass.

"W-waaah!"

* * *

><p>On a small beach, a red Pokemon stirred from her slumber. She could hardly see anything, it was all so blurry.<p>

"I-I can't... Drifting off..."

The Pokemon lost all grip of reality as darkness consumed her vision like a black swamp.

* * *

><p>A small, blue, bipedal fox-like Pokemon looked up at the giant Guild. "Today. I can do it!" The Pokemon stepped on the bamboo-covered grate that rested in front of the Guild. He was startled as two odd voices swept over his ears.<p>

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"G-gaah!" The blue fox rushed off of the grate and sighed. "I-I just couldn't do it," The Riolu placed an odd stone in front of him. "I thought having my personal treasure with me would help, but..." The blue fox picked it up, torchlight wavering in his face. "I need to calm down..." The Riolu walked towards the beach, south of the Guild entrance. But...

Two shady-looking Pokemon appeared behind a rock, one, a purple, toxic, floating ball. The other, a dark-blue bat-like creature.

"Hey, Zubat? That kid's little rock seem special to you?"

"Heh-heh-heh, yeah Koffing. It seemed kinda rare, if you ask me!"

"Shall we go after it?"

"We shall."

The shady-looking duo followed the blue fox Pokemon.

* * *

><p>The Riolu walked steadily across the cool sand. The sun was currently setting, and big, beautiful bubbles blown by the local Krabby floated freely below the sunset. The sun reflected off of the water onto the bubbles, creating a wonderful array of colors.<p>

"I always come here when I'm feeling sorry for myself." He said as he gazed at the gorgeous sight to behold. He glanced to the left and saw something red on the sand. "Wh-what's that?"

As the Pokemon stepped closer, he could make out a passed out Vulpix. "Wah! Somebody collapsed on the sand," The Riolu ran over to the Vulpix, and picked her up gently, not to hurt her. "A-are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

The Vulpix stirred slightly, and eventually opened her eyes, which were a stunning and unnatural violet. "H-huh?" She muttered.

"Thank Arceus you're okay!" The Pokemon set her down softly, and then the red fox stood up shakily.

"C-can you walk?"

The Vulpix nodded her head, and then surprised filled her violet eyes. "H-how can you speak? You're a Pokemon!"

"Yeah, and so are you."

"N-no I'm not! I'm a human!"

"But you seem just like a normal Vulpix to me!"

The Pokemon in question stood there dumbstruck, then looked at her reflection in the crystal-blue sea water. She jumped back with a mix of surprise and fear._ I-it's true! I _am_ a Vulpix! But... How? I-I can't seem to_ remember...

"You're a strange Pokemon, aren't you? My names Claus, what's your name?"

_M-my name? My name... My name is..._

"M-my name is Hikari."

"Hikari... That's a really cool name!"

Hikari smiled happily. "Thank you!"

Just then, two Pokemon bumped into Claus, knocking him forward. A stone flew from the blue fox's grasp. "Whoops! Sorry, excuse me!" Claus stood up and glared at the Pokemon, a Koffing and Zubat. "Hey! What was that for!?" The Koffing looked at the odd stone. "Hey, is that yours?"

Claus started to stutter, "N-no, that's...!"

"Sorry, kid. We'll take that!" The Zubat picked up the stone and ran into a large, red cave, Koffing following shortly behind.

Claus looked at the ground, defeated. "M-my personal treasure... They took it from me..." Claus looked up at Hikari. "Hikari, please! Help me get my treasure back! It means everything to me! P-please..." Claus began to show tears from his eyes.

Hikari nodded, "You can count on me! We'll get your treasure back!"

And with that, these two began on their first adventure, into the depths of Beach Cave.


	2. Beach Cave: The First Adventure!

**Hello, All! This is the next chapter of GD:WHTaS! I want to thank Pure Gamer and Sky of Stars for their reviews, 'cause they made my day! Recap: Hikari wakes up in the Pokemon World and meets Claus. Two Pokemon, Koffing and Zubat, steal Claus' treasure and run into the depths of Beach Cave.**

* * *

><p>Hikari and Claus walked throughout the cave, going through red-roofed tunnels. Of course, it <em>had <em>to be Water and Rock-types! At least Claus had an advantage here.

"Hey! You there!" Said an extremely hostile Kabuto. "Whaddya think you're doing on mah turf, eh?"

"N-no! Don't misunderstand! We are just trying to get something back here for my friend!" Hikari said.

"You aren't leaving here without a fight, girlie!" The Kabuto slashed forward, and Hikari dodged.

Hikari charged up an Ember attack, and let loose. It caused a lot of damage, but Kabuto was still standing. The Pokemon's red eyes glowed with anger and rage. "Ey, girl! What's the big idea, eh?"

Claus was one step ahead. He appeared behind Kabuto and used a perfectly-timed Reversal. Kabuto fainted on the spot, and disappeared into a ball of shadows.

"The Pokemon sure are hostile here, huh Claus?"

"Yeah, but there's a reason for that. Time has gotten out of whack, and a lot of ill-mannered Pokemon have been popping up. Only in some places, though." Claus explained as he picked up a Sleep seed.

"O-oh."

They continued to walk through the cave. Until they finally got to a sandy clearing. Koffing and Zubat were talking to each other, unaware that Claus and Hikari had found them.

"Hey!" Claus yelled.

The duo jumped in shock. Then the blue bat-like Pokemon hissed, "Whaddya want, kid?"

Claus glared. "G-give me my treasure back, you crooks! I won't let you take it from me!"

The duo chuckled with delight. "Oh, you wanna fight? Okay, then! Bring it on!"

Hikari grabbed the Sleep seed out of the bag and chucked it into Zubat's mouth. The bat Pokemon began to nod off, and eventually fall asleep. Koffing glared at Hikari with pure rage and used Smog, which poisoned her. She stumbled a little bit, tripping and falling on the white, glistening sand.

"H-hikari! Are you okay?" Claus nudged her up, and she nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Hikari stood up strong. "We have to take them down!" Hikari released a really strong Ember attack, which dealt massive damage on Zubat, and he fell to the ground and fainted. "Zubat! You'll pay for this!" Koffing used Smog once more, but Claus countered with Reversal. Koffing was down for the count.

The duo dropped the small stone and glared at the fox-like pair. "You don't forget this! Your victory was just a fluke!" Zubat said, enraged.

"Yeah!" Koffing agreed.

The duo fled out of the red cave, leaving behind not even footprints.

* * *

><p>The fox-like pair of Pokemon walked onto the main beach. The sun, still suspended in the sky, was like a fresh-cracked egg yolk, slowly melting into the sky.<p>

"I want to thank you for helping me, Hikari. Really, I couldn't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it! It's the least I could do!" Hikari said, blushing with embarrassment. They stopped and Claus put the stone on the sand. "This... Is my greatest treasure. My Relic Fragment. It means a lot to me. I just... Found it one day, and I hope I find out it's secret."

"Secret?"

"Look closely. There's a strange pattern on it." Hikari squinted her violet eyes, and sure enough, there was an odd pattern. Nothing she had seen before. "Wow, that's really cool! It... Looks kinda old."

"Well, it's called a Relic for a reason," Claus laughed. "By the way, there is something I've been wanting to ask you..."

Curiosity filled Hikari's violet eyes. "Yeah? What is it?" Claus looked at her with determination filling his scarlet eyes.

"I want to form an Exploration Team with you!"

Hikari was shocked._ Whoa, wait... What!? This is really sudden! I mean, I'm being recruited out of the blue! Wh-what should I say? I mean, I have nowhere to go, and I don't really know anybody else... Then it's settled._

"Claus, I would love to form a team with you."

Claus' eyes shined like large, red rubies. He looked at her, "It begins today. Let's go!"

Hikari was confused. "Go where, exactly?"

"The Guild, of course!"

And with that, the pair left off towards Wiggltuff's Guild, the sun slowly setting behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the second chapter! I hope you enjoy!<strong>


	3. The Guild: Exploration Team Delta!

**After being diagnosed with allergies, Hikari patiently worked on her newest chapter, quietly in her room, wrapped up in her blanket. She listened calmly to Euphoric by James LaBrie.**

**Yes, I'm sick. I'm only working on this today, and I've been so irresponsible not updating sooner. I'm sorry! So sorry, Senpais! Forgive me? *hands the reader a cookie*:DD**

**Do I look like Nintendo to you?**

* * *

><p>"Here it is, Wigglytuff's Guild..." Claus said in awe of the huge, pink structure. The entrance blocked off by a large, metal gate. Torches were lit, the flames lapping at the orange sky. Claus looked at the bamboo grate and looked at Hikari. "Here I go!" The blue fox said as he stepped on the grate. Two familiar voices swept over their ears.<p>

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"Eep!" Claus squeaked, but he remained on the grate. "I-I got this! I'm brave! I got Hikari with me!"

"Hey! Get the OTHER one up here! The STRANGER!" The second voice said.

"O-oh! I think they mean you, Hikari." Claus stepped off of the grate and looked at her. "Well?"

"Hey! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!"

Hikari stepped up on the grate, and the voices sounded out their usual evaluation.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is... The footprint is... Um..."

"Diglett! Sentry Diglett! Whose FOOTPRINT?!"

"...Maybe Vulpix's! Maybe Vulpix's!"

"Maybe!? What do you mean, MAYBE?! In all my years of work, I've never heard you slip up like THIS, Diglett!" The second voice argued. The first voice, apparently Diglett squeaked. "I can't identify what I don't know, Loudred!"

"WELL, learn!"

The iron gate opened up, and inside was a bamboo ladder leading underground."Alright, you don't seem to be BAD Pokemon. ENTER!"

The two fox-like Pokemon stepped down the ladder, to reveal a giant room. Many explorers were there, speaking and taking jobs for the next day, discussing tactics and items, and just plain enjoying themselves. A voice came from the ladder as a small parrot-like Pokemon climbed up from the other bottom floor. His feathers shaped up like a musical note on his head.

"Squawk! Who are you? Shoo! Leave! We have no time for little survey takers here," The Pokemon chattered. "We are much to busy for such distractions!"

"N-no! You got it all wrong! We're here to form an Exploration Team!" Claus reasoned.

"Oh! Thats odd," The Pokemon turned around and muttered quietly to himself. "Normally children this age really don't want to apprentice here... Especially given how hard our training is." The parrot Pokemon said.

"Um, is the training here really that severe?" Claus asked.

"What? No, no! Emphatically no," The Pokemon squawked. "Oh! I have yet to introduce myself! My name is Chatot." Chatot said, completely changing the subject.

"It's great to meet you! My name is Claus, and she's Hikari." He said as he gestured to Hikari.

"Ah, well it's great to meet you as well. Well, Exploration Team you say? Let me take you to the Guildmaster. Follow, please." Chatot said.

The three Pokemon stepped down the ladder into another room, except slightly bigger. Grass covered the floor, along with some stones. on the left, a large, stone structure stood, looking like a frog-like creature. A couple halls on each side of the place, and a giant door in the right corner. Out beside the door, a window was placed, quietly monitoring the evening sky. Claus stared at the window in awe. "Wow! Were underground and we're still able to see outside!"

"Hush, now! The guild is built on the side of a cliff, it's only natural that you would be able to see outside!" Chatot squawked angerly.

"Oh." Claus said, his voice not losing the slightest bit of enthusiasm.

"Guildmaster? It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" Chatot opened the door and walked in, gesturing for the fox-like duo to do the same.

The three Pokemon walked into a small chamber. Two large treasure chests were placed on each side of the room. A large banner was in the back, portraying a rabbit-like Pokemon. Chatot started to address a large Pokemon sitting on a hot pink mat. "Guildmaster? Uhm... Guildmaster?"

The Pokemon immediately spun around and face the trio. The Pokemon had the same face as the Pokemon on the poster. "Hiya! My name is Wigglytuff! So, you want to make a team? Alright, what's your team name?" Wigglytuff rambled.

"Uh? Our... Name?" Claus said, trying to remember what the rabbit-like Pokemon had said. "Oh, our name! We haven't thought about it yet, have we Hikari?"

"No, not really..." Hikari muttered. The violet-eyed fox started to suggest a few names. "Warp, Necro, Sky, Riders, Delta, FirePunch..."

'Wait, I kinda like Delta... Team Delta? That sounds really fitting, ya know?"

"I really like it too! So, it's settled?" Wigglytuff said, overhearing the entire conversation.

"Yep," Claus said. "Exploration Team Delta!"

"Yoooooooom... TAH!" A bright light flashed throughout the room, and put Team Delta in a daze. "Your team has officially been registered! You will begin your training tomorrow! Oh, by the way, here! You'll need this!" Wigglytuff said, placing a yellow treasure box in front of the new team. Claus opened the small case, inside was a Treasure Bag, four Wonder Badges, and two items, a Power Band and a Purple Bow.

Claus and Hikari couldn't believe it. They were speachless.

"Well? Put 'em on!" Wigglytuff said happily.

Claus put on the Power Band around his arm and felt great strength flow through his body. Hikari put the Purple Bow on the base of her tail, and felt the aura energy of the Bow seethe through her.

"Well, don't forget. You start your training in the morning!" The fox duo nodded and began their journey as the Exploration Team, Team Delta!

* * *

><p><strong>I am so happy that this is finally done! My most worked on chapter so far, and I am so motivated to write this story! I am SO excited!<strong>

**Bye for now! I will work on the next chapter right now for ya!**


	4. Drenched Bluff: Pearl Search!

***Sigh* Wow, I'm beat! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but first, here's a little announcement-**

**First off, my total isolation Writer's Block is gone for a while. (REJOICE)**

**By the way, check out my YouTube channel, ZarolTheFlame (Once I get a new DS and a capture card, I'm going to change it to Lightstorm Gaming.) and check out my Togekiss rant. I do not show my face in any of my videos, and until I get the needed editing tools for videos, they are going to stay rants. And, without further ado (Minus the disclaimer) I present chapter 4 of GD:WHTaS!**

**Do I look like Nintendo to you?**

* * *

><p>That night, the newly apprenticed Exploration Team Delta went to sleep with pure excitement in their new dorm rooms, which included a nice, soft straw bed, and a beautiful view out of a nice window. Although the night blew by quickly, nothing could ever break their dreamy bliss.<p>

Well... Almost nothing.

"HEY! HEY, ROOKIES! GET UP! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA SLEEP!?" A Pokemon yelled.

"WAH!" Claus squeaked loudly, completely oblivious to what's going on. "WHAT ARE Y- Oh, hey..."

Hikari jolted awake, not by the strange Pokemon waking them up, but by Claus' scream. "The heck, Claus?"

"I'm Loudred, and if you guys keep sleeping the day away, you're gonna MISS briefing. HURRY up!" Loudred said as he left the room.

"What does he mean by- OH MY ARCEUS, HIKARI WE'RE LATE!" Before Hikari could even react, Claus picked her up and ran to the main room. The many Pokemon already doing their morning cheers.

"One! Don't shirk work!"

"Two! Run away and pay!"

"Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"All right, Pokemon! Let's get to work!"

"HOORAY!"

Everybody left the main room, leaving Chatot and Team Delta there. Chatot looked at the two, and smiled. "So, how was your first night?"

"It was great, if only Loudred wasn't so... Loud." Claus whispered.

"Well, PARDON my anatomy!" Loudred yelled from upstairs.

Claus sweatdropped and Chatot spoke up. "Well, for your job... Come with me." He then began to climb the ladder to the next floor and Claus and Hikari followed. When they got up, the went to the left of the ladder to a bulletin board. "All right, here is the Job Bulletin Board. Here, you can do job requests and help Pokemon around Treasure Town. Here, I'll pick one for you." Chatot turned to the board and unpinned a flyer and began to read the job.

"Hello, My name is Spoink," The letter read. "I have lost something precious to me, my pearl. I can't live without it atop my head. I beg of you, go to Drenched Bluff to get my precious pearl back for me!"

~Sincerly, Spoink

"Wait a minute," Claus said, a slight bit of confusion and anger entered his voice. "We're just fetching an item that somebody dropped?! Why can't we go on an actual adventure?"

"Quiet! You joined the Guild for a reason, right? This is part of being an apprentice. You must deal with it. Now, off with you!"

Claus sighed, "Alright... Let's go, Hikari."

* * *

><p>Drenched Bluff was a haven for Rock and Water-type Pokemon. Even because of that, Hikari pushed through, even though Claus had absolutely no trouble at all. <em>That Power Band must really be helping. Plus, I feel stronger as well. Could it be my Bow?<em>

"Hikari," Claus said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Be careful, I sense something..."

Hikari crept along the walls of the Dungeon, which she had learned about from Chatot. A Dungeon works in many odd ways. She prepared an Ember, but was interrupted as vines wrapped around her body until she couldn't move.

"Haha! I caught you in my Constrict!" A small, yellow Pokemon said with a snarl. "My name's Chingling, and prepare to lose!"

Hikari lit a small, orange flame on the vine. Chingling unwrapped Hikari and desperately tried to put out the flame igniting on his body. He was burned. Hikari took this as her chance to attack, slowly studying the yellow Pokemon's movements. She unleashed a powerful Ember attack, along with a swift Tackle attack. Chingling cried out and turned into a shadowy ball.`"Wow, Hikari! Nice work! I... Think I see the end! Over there!" Claus said, walking through a long, narrow passageway.

The walked into a large cave room. Small waterfalls gathered into little pools, reflecting the roof of the gray cave. In the middle of the room, a small, pink sphere was settled. Claus walked over to it and glared.

"C-could this be Spoink's pearl? Let's take it back!"

Hikari nodded and picked up the pink sphere, putting it in the treasure bag to protect it from further, if any, harm.

* * *

><p>Spoink laughed happily as they set down the pearl. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done without my pearl. Here, take this as thanks!" Spoink handed the duo a Carbos, Iron, and Protein. As well as 2,000 Poke. Spoink thanked them again, and climbed up the ladder.<p>

"Hikari, we're rich! We got rich just like that!"

"Not so fast! This is the true amount." Chatot said as he took away 1,800. Leaving them with 200.

"B-but that isn't fair!"

"Sorry, it's part of being in the Guild! I expect the same effort tomorrow. Now, come on! Dinner's ready."

* * *

><p>The duo ate and went top their dorms. Of course, Claus was so excited that he couldn't sleep. Hikari stared to nod off, then she heard him snoring.<p>

_Asleep, I suppose... _She thought as she slowly let sleep consume her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi! That was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, this is canon except for some things, so yeah. No blood. It's just kinda weird to put blood in a game like this. XD<strong>


	5. Mt Bristle: Azurill Rescue Part One!

**Over a hundred views?! (Head explodes)** **I want to thank you guys so much for helping me get so far on this FanFiction! This... Is my most worked on story so far. So... Thank you! This will be introducing things and the entire Azurill and Drowzee mission. This, in my opinion, was the hardest part in the game. It took me 3 months to do, mostly because of rage quits, hunger, and Starly. Mt. Bristle, you sir, suck. Enjoy!**

**Do I look like Nintendo to you?**

* * *

><p>Hikari and Claus slept well that night, probably due to their adventure the previous day. The duo were fast asleep until Loudred woke them up from their usual slumber with his louder-than-normal voice.<p>

"Hey! GET UP!"

Team Delta awoke with dizziness, Claus stumbled to get up, while Hikari barely woke up. "Hikari! Get your rear in gear!"

"What!? Oh, Arceus," Hikari mumbled. "Why...?"

The Exploration Team walked into the main room and did their morning cheers. When they finished, Chatot called them over. "Hey, you two! Come here for a moment!" The Exploration Team walked over to the parrot Pokemon, curiosity filling their eyes. "Since you are comfortable here, I want to show you around Treasure Town and give you a new job. Here, I'll call your guide. Bidoof!" Chatot yelled.

"Yup yup, I'm comin'!" A brown beaver-like Pokemon said as he walked over, his face somewhat excited. "Howdy, my name's Bidoof! It's great to meet 'cha!" He said with enthusiasm.

"As he said, this is Bidoof," Chatot explained. "He will be your guide around town and will give you two a job from the board."

Team Delta nodded their heads simultaneously, following Bidoof up the bamboo ladder. The three Pokemon walked out of the guild to the crossroads, Bidoof turned to them and spoke up. "This here is the crossroads. Over there," He faced the right. "Is were you can go on adventures. And over there," He faced the left. "Is Treasure Town. There are facilities there for your adventures. By golly, adventuring sure is fun!" The Pokemon turned forward, pointing towards another road. "Over there is the beach and the Mystery Dungeon, Beach Cave." He finished, turning towards the duo. "Let's go to Treasure Town, shall we?" He said, turning towards the road.

Team Delta followed Bidoof through Treasure Town. They stopped in the middle of the first area, and Bidoof started to explain the facilities. "Over there is Duskull Bank," He said, pointing to a gray tent with a Duskull's face. "You can save your money there. Over there," He said, pointing to a yellow tent, with another Pokemon's face. "Is Electivire's Link Shop. You can link your moves there."

Claus spoke up. "Over there is the Chansey Day Care. You can give eggs to Chansey and she'll look after them for you!" He said, pointing to a pink tent with a Chansey face.

"You're well informed about this place, by golly!" Bidoof said with admiration.

Claus rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "Thank you."

The trio headed to the second area of Treasure Town, which Bidoof explained the Kecleon Mart, and the Kangaskhan Storage. "Hows about you two go prepare for your job? I'll be at the Guild if ya need me!" Bidoof said as he walked off, leaving Team Delta there. They went up to Kecleon, and greeted them.

"Hello! We're Team Delta." Claus said happily.

'Ah, nice to meet you two! I'm Kecleon, and this is my brother, Kecleon," He said as he gestured toward his brother, who was purple instead of green. "Would you like to buy anything?"

Hikari looked at the stock. _There's a Reviver seed for sale. That seems useful, and we got enough money from the mission and Drenched Bluff to cover it._ "Can we have one Reviver seed, please?" She said.

"Of course! Here you go!" Kecleon said, handing them the Reviver seed. "Also, have this as thanks," He handed them a bundle of sticks. "These will be useful for your adventures." Hikari gave him the 800 Poke and thanked him.

"Misters Kecleon!" A pair of blue Pokemon said, running to the mart. "Can we please have an apple?"

"Of course!" He said, handing the two an apple, secretly adding another apple. The pair handed him 50 Poke, thanked him, and ran off to the crossroad area. "Those two are Marill and Azurill. They are brothers, and shop for their mother, who has fallen ill." Kecleon explained.

"Misters Kecleon!" The brothers said, running back. "There are two apples, we didn't pay for this many!" Marill said.

"That is a gift for you two youngsters! Enjoy!"

"Th-thank you so much!" Azurill said happily, running off with his brother. Hikari turned to Claus but was interrupted by Azurill. "A-ah!" He squeaked, tripping. The apple flew from his grasp in front of the red fox Pokemon. Hikari picked it up and helped up Azurill, giving him the red fruit. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Miss!" He said, walking away to join his brother.

"Those two are so cute together!" Claus said, but something was off.

An odd dizzy sensation covered Hikari's vision, until a bright light flashed across her eyesight.

* * *

><p><em>"H-h-help!"<em>

* * *

><p>The bright light and dizzy feeling faded away, leaving a shocked Vulpix standing in public.<em> W-what was that?! <em>She turned to Claus. _Was it you?_

"Hey, Hikari? What's bugging you?"

"C-claus... I saw something. A voice screamed 'Help' and it ended. I'm kinda freaked out about it."

"Oh, it's okay! It was probably just a dream! No big deal, right?"

"Y-yeah, just a dream..."_ Right? It has to be just a dream... _She thought, walking towards the town square. The brothers and a yellow Pokemon were talking with each other, the brothers clearly excited.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Claus asked the brothers.

"Mister Drowsee is going to help us find our item that we lost!" Marill said happily.

"Yes, that's right." Drowsee said. "I can't just turn a blind eye to children in need like this. Well, we must be off." He walked away, and accidently bumped into Hikari. "Whoops. Excuse me, Miss." He said as they continued walking towards the crossroad area.

Another dizzy spell overcame Hikari's senses. A bright light flashed across her vision.

* * *

><p><em>Drowsee stood at a peak of a rocky mountain, Azurill was cowering in front of the menacing, yellow Pokemon. "If you don't do as I ask, it'll mean big trouble for you." Drowsee hissed, his voice low and angry.<em>

_Azurill squeaked out a plea. "H-h-help!"_

* * *

><p>Hikari stood there motionless and afraid.<em> What the hey was that?! There is no way that Drowsee, such a seemingly nice Pokemon would ever do something so horrible to a young child like that! But... It was so vivid...<em>

"Hikari? Hikari? You okay, there? You're spacing out again."

"Claus, I had another dizzy spell... Drowzee cornered and threatened Azurill, and Azurill yelled the same yell I heard earlier."

"Th-there's no way that could be possible! Drowsee was so kind to the brothers."

"True, but..."

"Come on, Hikari. Bidoof is waiting."

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

><p>Team Delta stood in front of the Outlaw Notice Board. Bidoof was explaining what it does until he was interrupted by a loud yell.<p>

"Clear! Clear! Clear out of the way! The boards are being updated!" The voices said. The trio was silent until the board unexpectedly flipped over.

"W-woah! What happened?" Claus said, shocked.

"Oh, the board is being updated," Bidoof said. "It happens everyday, yup yup! You see... Dugtrio flips the boards over and replaces the jobs with new ones, then he flips them over again to refresh the board. He takes a lot of pride into his work, by golly!"

"Clear! Clear! Clear out of the way! The boards are finished updating!" The voices yelled again. The board flipped over, revealing a new selection of outlaws to capture.

"And, that's how it's do- Claus? Are you okay?" Bidoof asked worriedly.

Claus was shaking heavily, his eyes narrowed in a mix of anger and shock. "Hikari. Look at the board. In the corner." He said, clearly enraged.

Hikari looked and nearly fell back in shock. In the corner of the board was none other than Drowsee. He had a major bounty on his head, and was a B rank outlaw.

"You were right, Hikari! Azurill's in trouble! Come on!" He yelled, racing out the Guild. Hikari rushed after him, determined to save the young Pokemon.

Bidoof was left standing there, clueless. "Wh-what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, the climax unfolds! Cliffhanger too! This is going to be two parts, and this was a really fun chapter to write~<strong>

**Gosh, I guess you guys just have to wait!**


	6. Mt Bristle: Azurill Rescue Part Two!

**By gosh, so many views! I'm excited! I hope this does become a popular fanfic one day, because I really like it and it's kinda rare for me to actually like my work for once... By the way, please leave a review! This is the second part of Mt. Bristle and stuff, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Do I look like Nintendo to you?**

* * *

><p>Team Delta raced out of the Guild to the crossroads, Marill standing by the pathway to get to all of the Dungeons. Claus rushed over to him.<p>

"Marill! Where's Azurill?"

Marill came out with a worried reply. "I-I don't know! Him and Mister Drowsee were going to Mt. Bristle, and they haven't come back. I was worried, and I called and called, but they haven't come back yet," Marill said as he held Claus' arm. "Please... If my brother's in danger, please save him!"

Claus looked at him, determination filling his red eyes. "Don't worry, we'll get him back safe and sound. Do you know where Mt. Bristle is?"

"Y-yeah. Follow me!" Marill said as he bounded away, Team Delta following the blue mouse.

* * *

><p>The trio stood at the foot of a small, rocky mountain. It's gray, cold, rocky exterior only made even more menacing by the large, spiky stones. Marill turned to the Exploration Team. "This is where they went. I'm sure of it!"<p>

"Thank you, Marill. Come on, let's go, Hikari!" Claus said as he walked towards the entrance, Hikari following.

Marill stood, gazing at the team. "Good luck." He uttered.

* * *

><p>"Grah!" Starly squawked in pain. "Y-you... You dare?! How dare you?!" Starly glared at the team as he disappeared into a ball of shadows. As he vanished, he dropped the seed that he was holding. Claus went over and picked it up.<p>

"What kind of seed, Claus?" Hikari asked.

"Blast seed. It'll be really useful against Drowzee."

"I just hope that Azurill's safe..."

"Me too, Hikari. Me too."

The team continued to walk up each passageway, grabbing useful items from the mountain floor. After some time, the peak was just ahead.

"You ready, Hikari?" Claus asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Azurill and Drowsee walked towards the end of the mountain peak. There was nothing there except a small hole and a bunch of rocks and stones. "Mister Drowzee, there isn't anything here... We should go home..."<p>

"Sorry, kid. We aren't going home. Look, your item... Isn't here." Drowsee said.

"Wh-what?! B-but Mister... You said that our item was here..."

"It's not. But... Look, you see that hole? I'm to big to fit through that hole, but you happen to be just the right size to go in there. There's supposed to be a lot of treasure in there. I want you to grab it _all_, do you hear me?"

"No! I want to go home! I want my brother!" Azurill yelled, and attempted to run away. Drowzee stopped in front of him and gave him a menacing glare.

"If you won't do as I say, it'll mean big trouble for you." He hissed.

"H-h-help!" Azurill squeaked.

A voice came from behind the yellow Pokemon. "Stop right there, Drowsee!" Drowsee turned around and to his surprise, and Exploration Team had found him. Team Delta. "Drowzee, let Azurill go!" Claus growled as he prepared a Reversal.

"Oh no! I've been caught! I was so certain nobody kne- Are you shaking? Hah! I knew it! You two are just total rookies!" Drowzee chuckled. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. Bring it on!"

Claus used Reversal, but Drowzee hardly took any damage. Claus then took a Blast seed from the bag and ate it, firing a huge blast of fire, causing a lot of damage.

"Grah! You little fool! Take this, Psychic!" Drowzee yelled, firing a beam from his hands, knocking Claus down for the count.

"Claus!" Hikari squeaked. She grabbed the Reviver seed from the Treasure Bag and tossed it into Claus' mouth, and he hopped up as if nothing happened.

"Oi, let's finish this! Reversal!"

"Ember!"

The Reversal caught on fire and hit Drowzee directly, causing massive damage. Drowzee fell to the ground in defeat. "Ugh... You two..."

* * *

><p>Officer Magnezone and the Magnemite squad arrived just in time at the foot of Mt. Bristle. Drowzee was in custody and as soon as they left, Marill ran in.<p>

"Azurill!"

"Marill!"

The two brothers embraced each other, crying.

"A-azurill! Are you okay? You had me so worried!"

"Yeah... I-I'm fine! It was thanks to Team Delta that I'm okay!"

"We wish we could thank you properly, but we don't even know your names!"

Claus smiled. "My name's Claus. This is my friend, Hikari." He said as he gestured to the red fox Pokemon.

"Claus... Hikari... Thank you so much for getting my brother back home safely."

And with that, the four Pokemon returned to Treasure Town.

* * *

><p>"... And with that, Claus and Hikari have been rewarded with a larger Treasure Bag for their explorations!" Chatot announced.<p>

Everybody cheered and Team Delta blushed with embarrassment. Hikari couldn't help but think._ It was all thanks to that dream that Azurill is safe at home._

Claus' stomach growled and Hikari turned to him. "Uh, what was that?"

"I guess we were so busy saving Azurill that I didn't notice!"

Hikari's stomach growled and she blushed. "Uh... Heh heh..."

"Come on, Hikari. Dinner's ready. Let's go!"

"R-right!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Team Delta went to their sleeping quarters. Claus was up that night, talking to Hikari, who was barely awake.<p>

"I'm just really glad that he's safe. I just can't believe a Pokemon would do something so horrible like that to a child..."

Hikari didn't listen. She was already asleep. Claus looked at her and sighed. "Goodnight, Hikari. Let's make it another great day tomorrow."

And with that, the fox-like pair fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, isn't that nice? So kawaii!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys!**

**Bye!**


End file.
